topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
666: Satan
Origins: The God of High School Classification: God, Master of the First Heavenly Realm [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Nova+ '''Age: Thousands of years old, likely older Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, True Flight, Duplication, Power Mimicry (Type 3), Body Control (Can completely turn his head around), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, quickly recovered after Mo-Ri completely dismembered him), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb light and heat from his surroundings to empower himself and use it against his foes), Statistics Amplification via Na Bong Chim Acupuncture. Physical Strength: At least small star level+, likely higher (Far stronger than the rest of the first layer Gods), possibly multi solar system level (Could toss Jupiter at FTL speeds via telekinesis which yields multi solar system energies, still has 2 higher forms and copied Jin's Jeobongchim which can allegedly multiply his stats up to x250,000 times) [[Attack potency/Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' At least small star+, likely higher, possibly multi solar system (Beelzebub stated that 666:Satan defeated him in order to become Master of the First Heavenly Realm, could fight equally with an angry Jin Mo-Ri and a serious Han Dae-Wi, despite not displaying even a portion of his true strength) '''Durability: At least small star+, likely higher, possibly multi solar system (Unscathed after fighting both Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi, despite enduring countless attacks including colliding with the Moon after being struck by Dae-Wi's repulsive force) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' At least FTLx (Pulled Jupiter to Earth in an instant, can rival the pace of a Sages Wisdom amplified Han Dae-Wi and Acceleration Mode-enhanced Jin Mo-Ri), likely MFTLx with Jeabongchim x250,000 [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:' Unknown, likely very high. Is shown to space out when he entered Human realm but also is extremely calm and level-headed in fights. A combat genius whom can nigh instantly copy techniques he learns via mind reading and is compared to the Monkey King. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' At least very high. Clashed with Han-Dae Wi with no apparent effort and outlasted even the likes of Jin Mo-Ri, albeit while the latter was using a great deal of power by creating hundreds of clones. '''Range: At least solar system (Pulled Jupiter towards Earth in his base form). Weaknesses: None notable. Standard equipment: None notable. Noteworthy techniques and abilities: Mind-Reading: Dae-Wi commented during their fight that Satan had managed to read his mind in order to learn the martial arts techniques of Mo-Ri and himself. Dae-Wi further compared this to fighting against Mo-Ri's analytical skills and copying abilities. Technique and Ability Mimicry: Satan has shown the ability to be able to mimic any ability or fighting style he sees, regardless of their origin, mec hanics, or difficulty. * The King: Throwing a Planet: After watching Dae-Wi throw Mars, Satan managed to learn the King's signature technique, allowing him to casually throw Jupiter at Earth in an instant. * Duplication: Satan learned how to clone himself after watching Jin Mo-Ri, allowing him to create hundreds of clones to assist him in combat. Full Contact Karate - Copied from Han Dae-Wi * Fourth Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: Dae-Wi's signature attack, Satan analyzed and learned this attack, utilizing it with such mastery that he did not even need to use the first three stances to initiate it. * Blue Dragon Reverse: Satan redirects the flow of air to reverse the direction of an oncoming attack. Satan tried to use this to counter Han Dae-Wi's repulsive force. Renewal Taekwondo -Copied from Han Dae-Wi * Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick: It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm, Satan learned this ability after reading Dae-Wi's mind. Duplication.jpg Planet toss copy.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:FTL speeds Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Manhwa Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator